Justice
'Justice '''is the first episode of season four of [[ZombieApocalypse|''ZombieApocalypse]]'' ''and the twenty-third overall episode of the series. The roleplay took place on April 5, 2018. Full Cast * Annie Juran as Talla * Melanie Putzo as Marilyn * Energeon as Texas * Mattey Juran as Finn * Kyrosnag as Jax * Africaa Amat as Vida * Zach McKay as Quebec * Casey Tuqiri as Tessa * Lissa Elton as Liv * Jordan Garcia as Jonny * Tatiana Adams as Laura * Lulu Malik as AJ Yoshida * DickBiggie as Danny * Abraelon as Seth * Amber Putzo as Joan * Jynkx as Kristy Huerta * Eva Forte as Eileen * Tartsqueeker as Brandon * Halzey as Petra * October Amat as Zeke * Peyton Lavallee as Kyla * Xordon Resident as Derek * Damian Marx as Marvin * Kayla Burt as Dani * Melanie Putzo as Layla * Melanie Putzo as Lexi * Rebecca Akros as Claire * Melanie Putzo as Victoria * Squeakersthe2nd as Craig * Squeakersthe2nd as Fred * Abraelon as Romeo Episode Synopsis Kristy Huerta leads the combined Siden-Rocheport group through an old town, only stopping to take out two zombies they come across. Jax keeps a hold of Quebec, whose hands have been bound together with a zip tie. Quebec squirms and complains that Jax is hurting him, calling him a cyclops. Jax retorts that he hurt Roswell by killing him. Kristy stops, telling the group they need to keep Quebec under control or she won't continue on. Vida and Talla spoke up, saying they had him under control. Kristy whistles and they hear another whistle from somewhere nearby. The group comes upon a barricade with the word "WESTHAVEN" painted across it with Petra, Brandon, and Zeke standing guard. Kristy turns, welcoming the group to the community and they head inside single file. Once inside, Kristy stops them and tells them that they'll need to turn their guns over before they'll be allowed into the town. Tessa immediately turns over her gun, Talla questions her, Tessa says that Westhaven looks much more secure than their previous home and that she wants to feel safe again. Marilyn hands her gun over, agreeing with Tessa and saying that she thinks Westhaven could be their home. One-by-one the group handed their weapons to Zeke, minus Talla. Kristy told Talla that if she felt more safe, she alone could keep her gun. Petra and Brandon objected to Kristy's decision, Kristy responded saying that she vouched for them and new what she was doing. Three children ran by, Talla was pleasantly shocked to see children and finally decided to hand over her gun. Kristy lead the group into a building in town, speaking to someone on her walkie talkie and reporting that she was bringing a group their way. Once inside, the group talked together about how amazing the town seemed so far. Marilyn commented that it seemed more unreal and wished that everyone they'd lost could've made it too. Texas spoke, saying he was glad the rest of them made it together, saying they'd all been through so much together. Two women approached the group, Eileen and Kyla. Eileen welcomed the group to Westhaven, saying she was the town's leader. As she spoke, the group learned that the town had not only running water, but also electricity. Everyone was shocked and amazed at Westhaven's restoration. Eileen asked to speak with each of them, one-on-one and divided the group in half. Kyla showed half of them to the showers while they other half was interviewed by Eileen. Eileen interviewed everyone individually, learning about them each a bit. As they interviews progressed, she asked them questions such as their name, where they came from, how they can benefit the community, if they'd killed before and why. She learned that Quebec had murdered Roswell in retaliation for Tori's death. When she finally got to interview him, she seemed very unbiased, treating him as fairly as the others before releasing him to the showers. Marilyn had lingered behind while her half of the group was interviewed, she looked over the many clothes that Westhaven had acquired in supply runs. Texas entered the clothing room, he sensed that Marilyn was on edge and talked with her. Marilyn admitted she couldn't stop thinking about the people they'd lost and wondered why everyone couldn't have made it. They continue talking for a bit until Texas' towel gets snagged and falls off, he decides to leave and get dressed. Marilyn stops him, kissing him on the cheek and thanking him. They stared at each other for a moment before sharing a kiss. As someone else entered the room, Texas left to get dressed. After finishing the interviews, Eileen told the group that there was a pressing matter that needed to be dealt with before they could check out the town. Eileen called out Quebec, saying that he was accused of and confessed to being a murderer and, having shown no remorse, would not be allowed free roam of Westhaven. Eileen said that he'd have to be jailed before a sentence could be decided. Quebec looked to Seth for support and found none, Seth turning away from him. Quebec silently cursed Eileen and the group, swearing revenge, before Eileen, Kristy, and Kyla left with him. The Siden-Rocheport group spread into the town. Danny and Laura approached the vegetable gardens, Vida spotted them and decided to tag along. As she approached them, Laura scoffed at her and walked off. Danny asked Vida what Laura's problem was, Vida told him that Laura hadn't forgiven her for leaving them. Danny asked Vida if she'd like him to talk to her, suggesting he could charm her. Vida didn't seem to care either way, simply replying with a sad, "whatever" before heading into the garden. Derek greeted them, introducing himself, Marvin, and Dani. Dani commented on she and Danny having the same name, Marvin suggested that maybe they'd be new best friends, to which Dani flirtatiously said, "or maybe more." Vida joked with Danny, saying he was already making friends. Claire finished giving a young child a haircut while talking with Layla and Lexi. Layla accused Claire of ignoring them for her work and stormed off. Lexi apologized, saying that Layla was moody recently and chased after her sister. As Lexi left, Marilyn entered the salon. Marilyn asked Claire how long she'd been in Westhaven and if she liked it, Claire told her she'd lived there for 10 months now and was happy there, also admitting that she was glad her cosmetology schooling wasn't wasted. Marilyn asked Claire if she could help her out with a haircut and Claire agreed, sitting her down in her chair and getting to work. Elsewhere, Jonny and Seth decided to check out the houses in town. They came across Laura, Jonny asked what happened to Danny. Laura said they were together until Vida came over, then she left because she was skill angry with her because she left without saying anything and that something could've happened to her and she wouldn't have known. Jonny told Laura that should be enough reason to keep their friendship, asking her how she'd feel if something had happened to Vida while she was gone, or what if something happened while Laura was mad at her. Jonny told Laura Westhaven was a chance to mend things, Laura agreed and said she felt like a bitch before leaving to find Vida. Suddenly Victoria greeted Jonny and Seth, questioning them as to who they were and what they were doing. They told her they were checking out the houses and Victoria asked if they'd decided on theirs yet. before telling them there were almost two more neighborhoods with houses they could choose to live in. Jonny and Seth were surprised and felt excited before deciding to leave to go check them out. Back at the salon, Marilyn had cut her hair into a pixie-cut, shedding a tear as she thought of the memories she was letting go of with her hair. Claire sensed Marilyn's sadness and told her she was a great listener if she ever needed a shoulder. Marilyn thanked Claire for the haircut and for being a new friend and on her way out, Claire suggested she check out the restaurant in the town square. Outside Talla and Jax talked, deciding that Westhaven seemed like the ideal place to finally start a family. Marilyn stopped by on her way to the restaurant, Jax and Talla commenting on her hair. Although they at first were shocked, they complimented her new look. They met Finn outside the restaurant, deciding to head over together. The group introduced themselves to Craig and Fred, who were cooking several delicious smelling veggies and meats. As they relaxed, Jax asked if they'd seen any of the Rocheport group around since going their separate ways in town. Marilyn asked why and Jax admitted he wasn't sure if he trusted any of them, except for Vida and Jonny, and said he didn't want them to cause trouble. Marilyn asked why they'd be trouble, saying they wanted things in Westhaven to work too. Jax told them he'd be upset if Talla was in jail, comparing that to how Seth might be feeling. Marilyn told him that upset and trouble making weren't the same, to which Jax responded that Quebec was upset at Roswell. Marilyn became aggravated and walked off, saying she wasn't hungry anymore. Jax sighed, saying he hoped they proved him wrong. Elsewhere, Liv followed AJ as she climbed up to a rooftop. AJ sat on the edge of the building, looking out at the town. Liv sat with her and attempted to talk but was given a bit of a cold shoulder. Liv questioned AJ, asking if they were ok. AJ told her that she didn't trust people easily and felt betrayed when Liv didn't want to leave Rocheport with her. Liv told her that she'd just been reunited with her friends and didn't want to leave them. AJ agreed, saying that Liv did find her friends and that she wasn't one of them. Hurt, Liv started to leave until Texas revealed he'd been next to them the entire time, offering some advice. Texas told AJ that Westhaven was a second chance and that she shouldn't hold onto ill feelings or grudges. AJ admitted that people had always broken her trust, even before the world ended, Liv asked her for the chance to earn back her trust and for the chance for the group to earn her trust. Although reluctant, AJ agreed. Elsewhere, Eileen met Romeo at the jail before locking Quebec in a cell. As he turned to face the other prisoners, Joan emerged from the shadows and welcomed him to hell. Trivia * The episode title is a reference to Quebec telling Eileen that Roswell's murder was justice for Tori's death. * First appearance of Joan since Terminus. * First appearance of Petra. * First appearance of Brandon * First appearance of Zeke * First appearance of as Kyla * First appearance of Derek * First appearance of Marvin * First appearance of Dani * First appearance of Layla * First appearance of Lexi * First appearance of Claire * First appearance of Victoria * First appearance of Craig * First appearance of Fred * First appearance of Romeo